Chrome Diopside (Corrupted Cup)
Chrome Diopside, a character made by Corrupted Cup. She is a gem who's created to serve Blue Diamond. She has a purpose, which is to modify gems by forcefull fusing gem shards together to form gem monsters which are used to physically abuse a gem whose commited a crime Appearance Chrome Diopside has a rounded upper body, small hips, Chartreuse colored skin, Forest Green Eyes with Black Pupils, Pale Green Hair. She is tall and her gemstone is located at her chest and has a gem cut of a Teardrop and has a Triangular facet Personality Chrome Diopside is very agressive, as well as bossy. She abuses the gems that are lower-ranking than her. She is very straight forward about her sentences and she tends to avoid the situations where everything becomes confusing History 3,780 years ago, Era 2 was in effect; thousands of years after Pink Diamond was shattered. At that time, Diopsides are now being produced on Homeworld. Within Blue Diamond's gems, she has never owned a Diopside, not until her 12th colonized planet. Planet Tau 76, where Nephrites and Peridots are set to form. It came to a surprise when they have discovered a Diopside formed within a planet. This said Diopside was then ordered to serve on Blue's side 2,992 years later As a Diopside, she was expected to form forcefully fused gems which would then serve as the torturer to a gem criminal. Although, the Diamonds are surprised that she was able to not just forcefully fuse gems together, but also control them as well 1,091 years later, an Emerald whose purpose was to serve Blue Diamond turned against the Diamond. The Emerald who was unexpectedly about to attack Blue was then stopped by the Diopside. Unfortunately, she was poofed by the Emerald while the Emerald was also poofed by her at the same time She was then set to quickly reform by her Diamond just a few hours later. After she was reformed, Blue Diamond awarded her with a pearl as well as the title Chrome Diopside Abilities Skillset *'Force Fuse': She has the ability to forcefully fuse gem shards which are common to typical Diopsides *'Brainwashing/Mind Control': She has the ability to intently control gems through Actions, Language and Motives Relationships Blue Diamond She and Blue Diamond are close, although not as close as a fellow Diamond. Due to Chrome Diopside being able to save her, Blue has grew to her by giving Chrome such importance. She has also been ranked as the "Most Important Diopside" in under Blue's responsibility. Despite this, Blue still treats her like a normal gem Peridots Her relationships with the Peridots are rather quite horrible. She treats the Peridots like Rocks, due to them only being responsible of mechanical work and nothing more Green Pearl After she did such a heroic act, she was given a pearl. She and her pearl's relationship is terrible. She harrasses and tortures her every now and then. Although, she still gives importance to her pearl despite the terrible things she have commited against her Gemstone Category:Homeworld Gems